The present invention relates to a safety combined subcutaneous injector which is incorporated with needles of various dimension and returnable to an inner space of a hollow push rod of the injector.
A subcutaneous injector can be used for many purposes, for instance, by attaching a single head needle neck, it can be used for traditional subcutaneous hypodermic injection or intravenous injection to pour liquid medicine can also be applied to vacuum bloodletting by means of a double-pin headed subcutaneous injector needle to draw up the patient's blood into a vacuum tube.
The used injector needle must be broken or destroyed before it is abandoned. This can prevent the re-use of the contaminated needle and assure that the medicament and nursing personnel or junk cleaners will not be injured by the contaminated needle and accidentally infected by those mortal diseases as AIDS or hepatitis. The development of a safety injector which may get rid of the above mentioned fears and dangers is absolutely important.
The popular safety injector at present certainly can protect a third person from accidental injury by the injector's needle and prevent the acquiring of those infectious diseases. It is no doubt that the contribution of such injector is prominent. Its special feature in construction appears such a manner that the outer tube and the needle are made non-separable. In the other words, the outer tube dimension of a conventional injector and the size of the needle attached thereto is unchangeable. The kind and quantity of medicine to be injected, the position of injection on the patient body, and the dimension of the outer tube of the injector and its associated needle number should be predetermined. For example, an outer tube with a capacity of 5 cc may go with a needle elected from No. 1 to No. 14, and an outer tube with a capacity of 10 cc may also can be associated with a needle elected form No. 1 to No. 14 as well. Accordingly, there will be several hundreds of possible combination between the outer tubes and the needles that will puzzle the users of the injector during the selection of an appropriate injector to use. It is strongly hoped that the construction of the present safety injector may be as convenient as the traditional injector whose outer tube and the needle are separable so that the user can choose a free combination of the two components required.
In addition, there is a great difference in fundamental construction between the traditional injector, which can be used only once, and the safety injector as described above. The production equipment for the traditional injector will be no means available for making the safety injector without considerable renovations applied. This is not acceptable by an investor from the economic point of view.